The Mysteries of Gravity Falls
by GravityPikachu
Summary: Twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines are staying at they're Great Uncle Stan's for the summer. But in the process, a new girl stays too. Her name is Autumn and she is really excited to surprisingly stay at the Mystery Shack with the twins. But when Dipper's bond with Autumn grows, discovering the true mysteries of Gravity Falls, will things ever be the same?
1. Prologue

Ah, Summertime. T'was the first day of the summer, and already, I had absolutely nothing to do. I looked over at my little sister, as she stared at her iPad in confusion.

"What's your problem?" I asked her standing up.

"I can't beat this level! It's so creaking hard!" She said tapping in random places.

"I'm not going to ask" I walked out of the room getting a snack. "Ugh, I need a vacation." I rubbed my eyes.

"What was that?" she asked from the other room.

"I need a vacation!" I said in annoyance. I never get the chance to have one, and you know, I'm stressed out."

"Oh, well have fun! *door bell rings* Ooohhh, the mails here! Maybe my diary came in!" Jessie said running to the door. I walked out the door getting the mail and came in looking through them.

I sat down, "Cable, Electric, Water, Gravity Falls, more cable- wait." I looked at the postcard that read "Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon"

Gravity Falls? That's a clever name.

I read the read of the card, "Please come and see all the features of Gravity Falls! Stay at the nicest, warmest cabins!"

Hm... It seems like a nice place.

I ran up into my room, making sure to find the biggest bag in the house.

My name is Autumn East. I'm 13 years old, and that's pretty much all you need to know about me. For now.

My little sister, Emily, was sitting around all day, playing on her iPad mini for a living. All she did was take stupid blogs all day and night, trying to raise views. You could ask her, "What would you like to be when you grow up?"

Her answer? "Be a YouTuber."

But lets not get into details about her. I was about to take a journey somewhere I've never been in my life. A place where mysteries take place wherever, and to be honest, I was that kind of person. I've sat around for the past week, reading, writing, and even going outdoors. These days, I walk around to see people texting and talking, not paying attention to their surroundings. But why did it matter? It really didn't.

Someday I'd like to walk into class, and tell everyone,"My name is Autumn East, and I pledge to never be antisocial idiots like all of you." And most of time, they don't listen.

Maybe in Gravity Falls, I'll find someone.


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls

~Dipper and Mabel Pines have just arrived at their Great Uncle Stan's, where he owns a mini gift shop named the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon.~

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

Ah, the summertime. Where people relax, get to relax there minds. Relaxation Everything.

And yeah, as you can see, the golf cart that has crashed through the sign, the little people in there? Yeah, that my sister and I. The one who looks like is about to puke, is my sister, Mabel. She can get sick easily. Like seriously. So don't mind if she starts liking everywhere. And then there's me, Dipper Pines. The usual 12 year old nerd. Mabel and I have our ups and downs, but as different as we were, I can say we make the perfect team.

"GAH! Mabel! Why did you have to get chased by a bunch of gnomes? Could have been better?!" I said driving the golf cart in different directions. Mabel sat there still looking like she was going to puke. "Mabel!"

"I'm sorry Dipper! It's not my fault I just thought it was some other guy-"

Ah ah, no give aways yet. It won't make sense and you'll already know what happens...

Anyway, back to my story.

It all started with a journal.

I walked through the woods thinking, we had to stay here all summer. With Grunkle Stan? It would be a complete nightmare, and the fact that he did nothing but give tours for people until 5, was probably the worst.

Mabel, on the other hand, took everything on the bright side. Literally and she was always flirting with boys.

One time, I nice kid about our age came to buy a snack in the vending machine, then Mabel comes over, "Hey, my name's Mabel, but your can call me the girl of your dreams..." You probably thought it stopped there. "I'm joking!" And that guy took a big shove to the shoulder into a shelf of books. That guy never came again.

I didn't mind Mabel with her craziness though. Then there was Grunkle Stan, the old man who made me do a chore, that's not even considered one.

"Dipper! The toilets clogged!"

"Dipper! Come catch this poisonous spider for me!"

Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. My name was called at least 5 times every second with this guy.

Until one day ~

"Dipper! Why don't you do the old man a favor and hang these signs up for me?" Stan threw the pile of signs that had all sorts of shapes, arrows, lines, anything pointing to the shack. Before leaving I sighed and walked out the door slowly.

It took me at least an hour to get the first few done. But as I got to the last sign, something strange happened. I hammered the nail into the tree and a metal echo came from it. "What the-?"

I felt the tree, and it felt nothing like bark. It felt like some kind of door. I moved my hand in different directions until I found- a handle. I open the secret door, and approached all these buttons and gadgets. "Whoa-" as I clicked a button, a noise came from behind me. Another door from the ground slid open, revealing a book. It was red, all ripped up and dusty. It had a golden hand with the number 3 written in the center. "What the heck is this?" I looked through the pages and inside it had mysterious anomalies creatures on every page. The last few were blank.

I hid the journal inside my vest, and then out of nowhere, Mabel pops out from behind a bush.

"Dipper! There you are! Whatcha doing?" She said climbing over the bush and then falling.

"Oh uh, nothing, just walking around I guess?" I pulled her up from the ground.

"Well come on, Grunkle Stan is looking for us, dinners done!" Mabel ran threw the woods quicker then you could say anything.

When I got back to the shack, dinner was set at the table, mine still not touched. "Well come on Dipper! That food isn't going to eat itself!" Grunkle Stan gestured me to sit down. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mabel forcefully shoving every bit of food in her mouth.

"Mabel your worst than dad!" I slammed my hand onto the table.

"Oh well!" She said getting off the chair with her plate. "Guess I'll be the one with the big stomach!" Then she raced out the door.

"Not even gonna ask." Grunkle Stan said as he read the newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. I finished my food and placed my dish in the sink.

~20 Minutes Later~

"So Grunkle Stan, I've been meaning to tell you, uh, i found this-"

I was interrupted by the sound of door opening and closing, as Mabel walks in with some odd zombish looking guy.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend!" Mabel put her shoulder around the guys neck.

"Hello, uh, what's your name?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"N..normal.. Man!" He choked out.

"He means Norman..." Mabel started drifting off.

"Well uh have fun I guess?" I ran up into our bedroom pulling out the journal. Inside I could have sworn I saw something like that guy. I flipped through the pages, then heard the sound of moaning outside. I looked out the window to see Norman slowly walking over to Mabel, with his arms out.

"I like you.." Mabel stayed there drifting off and staring at Normans face.

"Oh no! Mabel!" Look out!" I could catch my breathe. I could feel my stomach forming knots inside. I immediately flipped one page to find a zombie page.

When I got outside, I pushed Norman out of the way. "Back off man!" And I started showing Mabel the page.

"Dipper! What is wrong with you!?" She picked up Norman from the ground and started walking away.

She gave me an evil look and I knew what it meant. It was the look of "Don't mess this up for me."

I decided to follow Norman and Mabel for the next few hours. I recorded them, and I jot things down that were related to facts in the journal. After many hours of researching, there was absolutely nothing. I gave up and thought I _was_ going crazy. I went through the tapes again to find nothing.

"Oh look at that. Mabel is having so much fun with Norman than with me." I skipped to the next video. In this one, Mabel had her arm warped around Norman, but just as he did the same, his hand fell off and then he placed it back on.

"Oh look, Norman's hand just fell off and then put it back- WAIT WHAT?!"

I replayed the video that had proof that Norman was in fact a zombie. I tried to tell Mabel before she left to go out with Norman again, but she denied it.

"Don't mess this up for me Dipper! Your little facts about Norman are not going to convince me okay?!" She slammed the door after leaving. I looked down at my journal, realizing it

must be fake. I threw it across the room, not wanting to look at it ever again.

Then it came to me. It didn't make sense. Someone cannot have there hand just fall off, and then place it back on. What if? What if?

I scooped up the journal and ran out of the mystery shack. "Grunkle Stan! I need to use the golf cart to save my sister from a zombie!"

Grunkle Stan stared at me. "Uh, go ahead?" I jumped into the cart and found the keys. I turned on the engine and then off I went, and since I didn't even have a license for driving I didn't know how to work anything. I drove around in different places, almost hitting people around me. "Sorry!"

~About 10 Minutes later~

I drove into a cave to find Mabel and -gnomes?- but, I thought she was with Norman. I hit a gnome on accident and then hopped out.

"Let go of my sister you evil, gnome thing? What happen to Norman Mabel?"

She stared at me with a blank expression. "You see Dipper, these gnomes dressed up as Norman... And now they want to marry me-"

I grabbed her arm before she could say anything else.

"Nope!" I pushed her into the golf cart and sped away. "Look back for me! Are they there?"

Mabel looked in the back and checked for gnomes. "No- yes! I suggest you drive faster!" But it was too late. Gnomes were chewing off the top of the golf cart and trying to take Mabel.

Mabel stared at me and then punched one. "Bro you never listen do you?"

I took one by the head and threw it out the side.

"It's hard to drive and fight at the same time you know?!" Eventually, we crashed right outside the mystery shack, where a huge statue of gnomes stood over top of us.

"Hey! Gnome! Fine okay! I'll marry you! Okay?!"

Jeff the Gnome just stared at Mabel. "Wait really?"

"You may kiss the bride!" She said as Jeff started walking away.

"Oh, well... Don't mind if I do!" He was about to kiss her, until she pulled out the leaf blower.

She turned it on high power and handed half of it to me. "Ready? 3..2..1.." And then all of gnomes were sent flying back into the forest.

I looked at Mabel, "Mabel I'm really sorry-"

"Dipper, im sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you in the first place.."

"Awkward sibling hug?" I asked putting my arms out.

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel wrapped her arms around me, and a moment later, we awkwardly said "pat. pat."


	3. Property Of

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

The plane landed safely on to the ground, as

I looked out the window. "Look at this place! I can't believe mom let me head out on my own!"

Once everyone got out of the plane, I searched everywhere to find my destination. I walked up to a nice lady who worked there.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Gravity Falls Oregon is?" The lady stared at me with a blank face.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Well ma'am I'm here on Vacation! Also I want to visit the Mystery Shack! It seems like a nice place-"

The lady gave me this evil look. "Do not, and I repeat not go in that shack. It's dangerous in there, full of mysterious creatures!"

"Um... Okay?" Of course I didn't believe her. When I made it to the woods, I made my way through trying to find my cabin. Where was this place?

I searched for almost a half hour, and then, I reached a shack like house with arrows pointing to it. Literally, there were arrows surrounding the place.

"Hm..." I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. _Don't worry. That lady can't be right, I could probably find some friends in here._ That's when I knocked, loud enough for me to hear.

After a moment, I could hear some high pitched voice from inside saying "I'll get it!" The voice swung open with a girl, about my age, stood there. She had a purple sweater on with a heart on it.

"Well hello stranger! My names Mabel! What's yours?!" I stared at her.

"M..my names Autumn..." She pulled me into the shack, where all different products were being sold to different people.

"You alright there Autumn? Come on! You have to meet my bro!" I followed her up the stairs, saying absolutely nothing. "Dipper! I found a new friend that was outside, alone."

"Mabel, I swear if it is another homeless person-" but he stopped as we entered the room. The kid looked exactly like Mabel.

"Autumn, meet my brother, Dipper!" She came close to my ear and whispered, " _careful, he can be a big nerd sometimes"_ Then she tackled him.

"Mabel come on!" He said laughing. "You know I'm studying!" I stared at the two and they looked so much alike.

"Yeah! Studying a book you found in the woods! Come on bro! Meet the new girl! She could probably stay in that extra room..." Mabel tried her best to convince her brother.

"Mabel, please." Dipper seemed like a nice kid. He wore a hat that I saw downstairs on the shelf of the shack. It had a light blue color with a pine tree at the top. He wore a red shirt with a dark blue vest.

"H..Hi Dipper.." I tried to start a conversation. He looked up from his book.

"Hello there," he added.

"Whatcha reading?" I said bending down next to him. He looked at me saying nothing, and flipped the pages.

"It's a journal I found." He said turning to the very front. "I found it yesterday but the author's name was ripped off"

A tag was shown that said "Property Of-" and then stopped there. The rest of the paper was split in half. "I just want to find out who the author is. He's got all these creatures written down. Thing is, this could be real! Gnomes from the journal were chasing us!"

"Wow, I'm..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Dipper had confused me at the time and then Mabel came in.

"Dipper, stop confusing the new girl with your nerdy facts! Sure the same gnomes chased us but that doesn't mean anything else is real!"

"Where's your proof?" He questioned Mabel. She didn't answer and walked downstairs.

"Dipper? What was that for?" I asked standing up walking towards the stairs.

"Well she can get annoying sometimes-"

"Well, maybe you can get annoying to her, but you don't see her complaining!" I walked down the stairs with my bag and tried to find Mabel. I thought that he had been nice, but I guess not.

I found her sitting by a vending machine hiding in her sweater.

"You alright there?" I asked trying not to feel awkward. She looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Yeah.. I'm fine..." She replied.

"Obviously not if you're down here sulking." I knelt down next to her and sat against the wall. "Listen, I'm sorry, that you know that your brother is literally sitting up there, being a nerd."

She whipped a tear from her cheek. "I just wished he wasn't so attached to that journal. Although it's been a day, I still feel, weird."

"Hey it'll be alright. I mean at least you guys don't have to search for a hotel in this woods for hours on end-"

"Hold that thought!" She stood and ran over to Grunkle Stan. He seemed like a nice guy. Although he was cheap, I didn't care. Before I walke inside the shack, he was giving a tour on a rock that looked just like a face. People raised their hands to question, and as Stan called on one, they said, "Is it a face?"

"No, it's a rock that looks like a face."

"So it's a rock face?" Another questioned.

He just wanted to stay in business. Mabel came back a few minutes later dancing around in circles, looking happier than usual.

"Okay, so Grunkle Stan said that it was okay to stay in the extra room upstairs until you find the place you need" she smiled and grabbed my arm. "Come on! I'll show you the room."

"Are you sure about this Mabel?" I asked. She didn't answer, but as she walked through the hall, I looked into Dipper and Mabel's room to see Dipper sitting there. He held the book in his arms, but it was closed. He looked pretty upset.

Mabel showed me around the weird room. It had all these pictures hung on the wall, and a huge bed, about queen size. I placed my bag down on the couch, and laid back on it.

"Hey Mabel?" I asked. She stared at me from the doorway. "How come this lady said not to come here? Is it dangerous?"

"How would I know?" She said walking out of the room. "I mean, we just got here yesterday." I sat down on the floor, looking at a carpet with a triangle with an eye on the center. I didn't want to say anything about it. I set my bags down and laid back on the bed, and when I looked up, Mabel was gone. I decided to go and talk to Dipper.

I slowly walked into his room and watched as Dipper slouched on the floor.

"You alright?" I guess I scared him, because he jumped up, hitting his head on the nightstand. "ow…"

"Whoa whoa, um, you okay?" I ran over to him pulling him up to his bed. I sat there watching him rub where he got hit.

"I'm fine." Thankfully.

"Dipper, can we um.. Talk?" He followed me into my room, as I sat on the bed. "Okay, so if this is gonna work-"

He stood there. His eyes staring into my eyes. It felt- I didn't have the word. It felt, peaceful. "Yeah?" He asked me. I had the feeling I was dozing off.

"I just want to make it clear, I hate it when people fight. It's gets me really emotional..."

"Oh okay.." He sat down on the couch. "Now that you know some things about me, I have to ask you. How come you've come to Gravity Falls?"

"Well I'm only here for the summer. I needed a vacation." I said

"Lucky you. Mabel and I weren't really into it. Actually, that's lie" He stood. "I didn't really want to. But now, it's not so bad." Then Dipper walked out.

Wow. What a guy.

I walked out a few minutes later from thinking, and went downstairs. "Dipper?" I asked looking around. Mabel didn't necessarily give me a tour of the shack, so I figured it out on my own. I found Dipper in the living room, slouched on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Dipstick. That's your new name!"

He turned towards me and laughed, not minding the name calling.

I could tell this was going to be a great summer…

 **A/N: Hey! It's me again, and I just wanted to let you guys know, that there will be at least a chapter everyday. I'm going to try my best to keep you all updated, so please, I ask you to be patient. And again, thank you for checking this out. Remember this, I want to hear your suggestions! Please comment them anytime, and I'll try my best "reenact" them if you would. ~**


	4. Little Gift Shop of Horrors

(Mabel's P.O.V.)

I was ready for today. I couldn't wait to go on my first date with someone so nice, so generous, so kind. Gideon took me to some fancy restaurant on the other side of town. The food there was okay, but Gideon had ordered the lobster, which was alive when they served it. "Oh Mabel, how gorgeous you are!"

I felt a little awkward. No, not a little. I felt really awkward. "Thanks Gideon, and you look, handsome? I guess." I felt so stupid then and there. Gideon pulled out an envelope for another fancy place to go to.

"Mabel, tonight's date was a complete success! And tomorrow's date promises to be the best out of them all." He cheered. My reaction wasn't exciting. I was actually confused.

Gideon had told me only one date on the drive here. He promised me. I started to become concerned more than confused.

"Gideon, you said only _one_ date, and this was that one date." I stared right into his eyes to tell him I was serious. Then his smile grew larger. "Mabel, Mabel, they're already expecting us. Please tell me you'll come!" I thought about it hard. Did I have any plans? No. But did I want to go to this place after he said only one date? No, not really.

Once I got home, Dipper sat at the table reading through his journal. "So, how'd your date go?" I placed the lobster in our fish tank.

"I don't know, I have a lobster now." I said looking at it swim around. "Mabel are you alright? What happened?"

I sighed before saying anything. "Gideon wants me to go on another date with him. I'm too scared to tell him no Dipper. I don't even know the kid that well. We ordered food and we barley talked, then he went straight to conversation about going on another date! What do I do Dipper?"

Dipper sat up straight, as Autumn walked downstairs. "Mabel! How'd it go?" Amber asked sitting down next to me.

Terrible.

"It was okay, I just don't really like this guy." I replied hiding in her sweater. "Come on Mabel, I'm sure things will work out!" Autumn said walking up to her.

"I don't want to, okay?" I said peeking out of her sweater. Autumn walked into the kitchen with Dipper and probably thought of how they would fix this. "Okay, Mabel," Dipper started walking in, "I'm gonna go to Gideon's and tell him you don't want to date him anymore."

"You'd do that for me Dipper?" I asked standing up. Thank goodness.

"Yeah, I mean why not?" Autumn said. "I'm coming with."

"Then let's go tell him." Dipper said walking out the door.

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

Dipper and I walked all the way down to Gideon's. His house was pretty big. Once we answered, Gideon's dad answered the door. "Well hello there Pines family! Where's that sweet Mabel at? Wasn't she supposed to be here tonight?"

"Well, um, that's why we are here. Can we talk to him?" I asked tugging on Dipper's vest.

"Oh, why sure you can!" Gideon's dad took us to the back where Gideon sat at his desk. "Why Mabel, glad you-" He stared at Dipper and I for a moment. "Well, where's Mabel? We have a date tonight!"

"Gideon," Dipper started. "Mabel, doesn't want to date you. She told me to tell you. She just feels uncomfortable."

Gideon stood there and laughed. "You think you can fool me boy?! Mabel loves me and you know it! You just can't stand your sister on her own you weakling!"

"It's true Gideon. She doesn't like you and she doesn't want to date you anymore. You promised her only one date." I said crossing my arms.

Gideon seemed pretty upset, and then it turned to anger. "Don't play games with me boy!" He pulled out this greenish amulet and raised his hand. Before we knew it, Dipper and I were in mid air. "Hey let us go!" Dipper said in flying around. Then, Gideon moved his hand higher in the air and we stood still. We couldn't move at all.

"Why are you doing this Gideon?!" I asked trying to get to the ground. "Admit it! Mabel loves me! You too are just jealous!" He picked up two pairs of scissors and put them to our necks. "You can't kill us! Then Mabel would hate you forever!" Dipper said. "Lets just see about that boy." The scissors got closer and closer. This was it.

I thought that this would be the perfect summer, I guess not.

"Hey Gideon!" A familiar voice called for his name. Gideon turned around and was punched by Mabel. "Let go of them!" As he still held onto the amulet, his hand moved and Dipper and I were thrown into boxes.

I popped out from the pile. "You alright Dip?" I asked pulling him up. "Yeah I'm fine." Dipper jumped from the boxes and on to Gideon, punching him in the face. "Don't you ever try and hurt us ever again!" He said. Gideon then got up pushing himself and Dipper out of the window.

"Dipper!" I screamed looking back at Mabel. "What do we do?!" Mabel spotted the amulet on the floor and grabbed it. "We rescue them" She replied. Mabel picked me up and herself and we flew out the window. When I looked down I could see Gideon fighting Dipper as they fell. Mabel stood in midair, and picked them up, above the cliff.

"It's over Gideon. I will never, ever date you." Mabel said before smashing the amulet onto the ground. "I'm sorry. NOT!"

"No! My amulet!" Gideon tried putting the pieces back together. "You need to learn some respect kid!" I said walking away.

"Goodbye forever." Mabel said we all walked home.

When we got back, Stan was hanging up some type of painting on the wall that had a terrifying clown on it. He'd probably put it up for sale in the gift shop.


	5. Choices

(Mabel's P.O.V.)

I was ready for today. I couldn't wait to go on my first date with someone so nice, so generous, so kind. Gideon took me to some fancy restaurant on the other side of town. The food there was okay, but Gideon had ordered the lobster, which was alive when they served it. "Oh Mabel, how gorgeous you are!"

I felt a little awkward. No, not a little. I felt really awkward. "Thanks Gideon, and you look, handsome? I guess." I felt so stupid then and there. Gideon pulled out an envelope for another fancy place to go to.

"Mabel, tonight's date was a complete success! And tomorrow's date promises to be the best out of them all." He cheered. My reaction wasn't exciting. I was actually confused.

Gideon had told me only one date on the drive here. He promised me. I started to become concerned more than confused.

"Gideon, you said only _one_ date, and this was that one date." I stared right into his eyes to tell him I was serious. Then his smile grew larger. "Mabel, Mabel, they're already expecting us. Please tell me you'll come!" I thought about it hard. Did I have any plans? No. But did I want to go to this place after he said only one date? No, not really.

Once I got home, Dipper sat at the table reading through his journal. "So, how'd your date go?" I placed the lobster in our fish tank.

"I don't know, I have a lobster now." I said looking at it swim around. "Mabel are you alright? What happened?"

I sighed before saying anything. "Gideon wants me to go on another date with him. I'm too scared to tell him no Dipper. I don't even know the kid that well. We ordered food and we barley talked, then he went straight to conversation about going on another date! What do I do Dipper?"

Dipper sat up straight, as Autumn walked downstairs. "Mabel! How'd it go?" Amber asked sitting down next to me.

Terrible.

"It was okay, I just don't really like this guy." I replied hiding in her sweater. "Come on Mabel, I'm sure things will work out!" Autumn said walking up to her.

"I don't want to, okay?" I said peeking out of her sweater. Autumn walked into the kitchen with Dipper and probably thought of how they would fix this. "Okay, Mabel," Dipper started walking in, "I'm gonna go to Gideon's and tell him you don't want to date him anymore."

"You'd do that for me Dipper?" I asked standing up. Thank goodness.

"Yeah, I mean why not?" Autumn said. "I'm coming with."

"Then let's go tell him." Dipper said walking out the door.

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

Dipper and I walked all the way down to Gideon's. His house was pretty big. Once we answered, Gideon's dad answered the door. "Well hello there Pines family! Where's that sweet Mabel at? Wasn't she supposed to be here tonight?"

"Well, um, that's why we are here. Can we talk to him?" I asked tugging on Dipper's vest.

"Oh, why sure you can!" Gideon's dad took us to the back where Gideon sat at his desk. "Why Mabel, glad you-" He stared at Dipper and I for a moment. "Well, where's Mabel? We have a date tonight!"

"Gideon," Dipper started. "Mabel, doesn't want to date you. She told me to tell you. She just feels uncomfortable."

Gideon stood there and laughed. "You think you can fool me boy?! Mabel loves me and you know it! You just can't stand your sister on her own you weakling!"

"It's true Gideon. She doesn't like you and she doesn't want to date you anymore. You promised her only one date." I said crossing my arms.

Gideon seemed pretty upset, and then it turned to anger. "Don't play games with me boy!" He pulled out this greenish amulet and raised his hand. Before we knew it, Dipper and I were in mid air. "Hey let us go!" Dipper said in flying around. Then, Gideon moved his hand higher in the air and we stood still. We couldn't move at all.

"Why are you doing this Gideon?!" I asked trying to get to the ground. "Admit it! Mabel loves me! You too are just jealous!" He picked up two pairs of scissors and put them to our necks. "You can't kill us! Then Mabel would hate you forever!" Dipper said. "Lets just see about that boy." The scissors got closer and closer. This was it.

I thought that this would be the perfect summer, I guess not.

"Hey Gideon!" A familiar voice called for his name. Gideon turned around and was punched by Mabel. "Let go of them!" As he still held onto the amulet, his hand moved and Dipper and I were thrown into boxes.

I popped out from the pile. "You alright Dip?" I asked pulling him up. "Yeah I'm fine." Dipper jumped from the boxes and on to Gideon, punching him in the face. "Don't you ever try and hurt us ever again!" He said. Gideon then got up pushing himself and Dipper out of the window.

"Dipper!" I screamed looking back at Mabel. "What do we do?!" Mabel spotted the amulet on the floor and grabbed it. "We rescue them" She replied. Mabel picked me up and herself and we flew out the window. When I looked down I could see Gideon fighting Dipper as they fell. Mabel stood in midair, and picked them up, above the cliff.

"It's over Gideon. I will never, ever date you." Mabel said before smashing the amulet onto the ground. "I'm sorry. NOT!"

"No! My amulet!" Gideon tried putting the pieces back together. "You need to learn some respect kid!" I said walking away.

"Goodbye forever." Mabel said we all walked home.

When we got back, Stan was hanging up some type of painting on the wall that had a terrifying clown on it. He'd probably put it up for sale in the gift shop.


	6. How to Get the Girl

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

After that whole situation, we made it home safely, no one in our way. When we got back, Grunkle Stan had his arms crossed, still dressed in his outfit. "Where were you kids? Do you know what could have happened?" He had hung the picture he stole from Gideon's house.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, we were at Gideon's trying to tell him Mabel didn't like him." Instead of arguing, he smiled at us.

"Well, good for you Mabel! That little rat wasn't good for you anyway." Mabel stretched her arms and legs. "Thank's Grunkle Stan. Come on guys, you coming to bed?" She asked walking up to our room. I didn't answer and just stood there.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach. Every time I looked at Autumn, she seemed to make me, happy, and a little nervous. "I'll be up in a bit Mabel, I just need a quick drink."

"K, bro bro..." She yawned again before her and Amber's voice faded away. I walked up to Grunkle Stan before he could hit the hay.

"Grunkle Stan? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked rubbing my arm. "Sure Dip, what is it?" I sat down at the table with a Pitt soda in my hand. "What do you do when you like someone?" I asked feeling my face burn.

"Dipper, come on, first Wendy~"

"and now Autumn." I finished for him. I could feel my face getting hot and stomach knot up. "I'M SORRY! I just, don't know, every time I look at her she makes me feel so-"

"Dipper, you need to calm down. Have a seat and I'm going to teach you how to get the girl." Grunkle Stan opened a Pitt soda and took a huge sip before sitting down. "Now, you said she makes you feel what?"

I looked into Grunkle Stan's eyes. Could I keep a secret with him? I looked down to the table. This was so weird for me, because I never told anyone how I felt about Wendy. Now, I'm in lov- no not love. I like this new girl that came for the Summer. What would happen if she found it? What would happen when the summer ended? What if she liked me back?

"She makes me feel, happy, energetic, joyful."

"Okay, we don't need to get up to 10 different things Dipper. Now, when I was your age, I got all the girls. You see, you need to act tough, you have to stand up for yourself, be brave, even in the worse times. You have to tell her no when you have to, etc" He opened two more soda's.

I sat there in confusion. "Oh, and you might want to get her some chocolates and flowers on rare occasions. and, well, good luck, I guess?" He finished his late Pitt and threw it in the trash can. "Goodnight Dipper" he shut off the light, leaving me in the dark.

The next morning, Mabel and I woke up before Autumn did. "I think I'll make Autumn some breakfast." Mabel said skipping down two stairs at a time. "Oh, uh, why?" I asked following.

"Dipper, she's so nice. Not to mention she saved your life yesterday." She said walking into the kitchen. I sat down lying my head down."Literally" _You like her. Don't deny it Dipper. Just tell her how you feel, don't let it stay in your mind forever._ The voice in my head was getting to me again. I got it all the time.

"I'm skipping breakfast Mabel, I'm not that hungry." I jumped off the chair and headed upstairs. Hmm, something wasn't right here. I looked through the journal, flipping through the pages repeatedly. Before I knew it, I got to the back cover of the book, and I shut it. "Ugh... I need to tell her how I feel. I can't keep it forever"

"Tell who?" Autumn peeked in from the hallway. "AH! Oh, Autumn. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, hey you comin' down for breakfast?" She asked walking in the room.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I replied. When she left, I felt the knot form in my stomach. There was that feeling again. Maybe if I told her, she would understand me, and I wouldn't get these feelings anymore.

That night, I was exhausted. It felt so peaceful laying back in bed for tonight. I snuggled in my blankets and immediately thought, _I'm sure things will work between Autumn and I. They'll have to, I mean, she's a nerd like me. Right?_

I instantly fell asleep...


	7. Making Deals

(Bill's P.O.V.)

Dipper Pines, a 12 year old boy with a twin sister, and has a crush on a girl. I've been watching the kid ever since he got here. Now, I have my chance. I hovered over to him when he was sleeping. Then, I entered his mind, and into his dream.

This kids mind was full of different things. It was quite disturbing to be honest, and there was nerdy stuff everywhere. I didn't even know what to think. We were in fact in the extra room in the shack, where some girl was asleep.

Then, I found him. He was sitting down looking around, probably confused. "Hello?" He called out. "Why am I here in Autumn's room?"

I teleported in front of him as a huge glowing light appeared. "Hello Pine tree." I said to him. Before I knew it, he was screaming. "Whoa kid, there's no need to burst your own eardrum out."

"W..who are you? And why did you take me here?" He asked looking paranoid.

"The names Bill Cipher, and you are Dipper Pines."

"H..how do you know my name?" He asked pacing back and forth.

"Oh, I know lots of things kid!"

He stared at me like I was insane. I right, I am insane! "Listen kid, I heard that you are new here to Gravity Falls. I've been keeping an eye on you lately, and I have to say that I'm impressed with you and your sister."

"Wait, no. You can't be! What are you?" He asked focusing on me now.

"I am a dream demon, and I have a job for you. It's really important."

"What is it?" he asked looking suspicious.

"I need you to summon me, and if you do, then I could tell you all the secrets and mysteries of Gravity Falls. I might even tell you the author of the journal..." I continued, but he interrupted me.

"Wait, you could tell me everything!? All the secrets about Gravity Falls? And the author?! This is amazing, I can't believe this!" He sounded pretty happy, but not for long. But then everything started to fade. "Hey Bill, what's going on?" He asked.

"Sorry kid, we'll talk later, but remember, Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a hologram, buy gold!" I said, and then I teleported away.

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

I woke up gasping for breathe from all the excitement. I couldn't wait to tell Mabel what I saw. I ran down the stairs with journal in my arms, flying through the pages. "Mabel Mabel! Guess what I dreamed about last night?" I said jumping off the last step.

"Puppies and rainbows!" She replied bouncing around.

"You wish Mabel!" I flipped to the page named 'Bill Cipher' "Look at this thing. He is a dream demon and I dreamed about him last night!"

"Dipper, that doesn't sound really normal. He's a dream 'demon'. What did he say?"

"He said that if I summoned him from this book, then he would tell me all the mysteries and secrets about Gravity Falls. I'm so excited!" I replied.

"Dipper, does that sound safe to you?" Mabel said before walking out of the room. Then Autumn came from the kitchen. "Hey Dipper, what's up?"

I froze. I couldn't say anything. I immediately closed the book and put it under my arm. "oh hey Autumn! I..I"

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" then I ran upstairs and shut the door, locking it, behind me. "Oh Dipper, what are you going to do?" I said to myself. I looked inside the book, reading the 'Bill Cipher' page. How could I not realize it? In the right bottom corner, big bold letters shone, Do NOT summon at all costs! Why didn't I see it before? I kept reading, "Beware Bill, the most powerful creature I have ever encountered, whatever you do, don't let him into your mind." I said aloud. If I haven't of seen that, I would have been in big trouble.

Then, an orb of light began to form, just like in my dream. As the light faded, Bill hovered over to me, with his cane in his hands. "You! You lied to me!" I yelled at him. He looked awfully confused.

"Pine tree! I would never!" He crossed his arms letting go of his cane, as it floated in mid-air. I looked around the attic. Everything was a light shade of grey. "Bill, admit that you lied to me! I can't believe you did that!"

Bill stood there shocked, "Well pine tree how would you know if I'm lying or not? Hm?" I opened up the journal, flipping to his page. "Bill, you're dangerous, and I'm not supposed to summon you. Go ahead, haunt all of my dreams! It's not going to stop me so I could summon you!" I slammed the book shut and everything turned back to color. Bill disappeared without me looking.

Mabel walked up the stairs. "Hey bro bro! Whatcha doing up here?" I turned around holding the journal behind my back. "Oh uh, nothing!" I said, feeling my eye twitch. Mabel had a blank expression. "Oh, uh okay..." she said walking back downstairs. "Come on! Grunkle Stan said he want's to throw a huge party today!" I immediately straightened up and put the book on my bed.

"We'll talk later." I said running down the steps.


	8. Thinking Out Loud

(Mabel's P.O.V.)

Today was a busy day at the Mystery Shack! I sat on the counter in the gift shop, waiting for someone to come in. I had to take over for Grunkle Stan since he was in the back, still getting the party ready. I looked at the clock, ticking slowly. "It's only 2 o'clock.." I laid back on the counter, still thinking who would come tonight. Hopefully Pacifica wouldn't. Then, Wendy entered the room.

"Oh hey Mabel, you seem upset. What's wrong?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"Wendy, I'm really nervous about tonight, and I want a lot of people to come, but I don't at the same time." I said sitting up.

"Hey it'll be alright Mabel, we'll get through. And don't be that nervous, I'm sure you can invite some friends of yours" She said walking back to the kitchen.

That was thing. We had just been sent away to Gravity Falls for the summer, but I didn't really have any friends other than Autumn. And then there was Dipper. But he was my brother. Was this party going to go well? I thought about it as Soos walked in the room.

"Oh hey dude! Anybody come in yet?" He asked putting a dollar in the vending machine. "Soos, no one has come and it's already 2 in the afternoon. Maybe this party wasn't a good idea."

"Mabel, you can't give up on yourself like that" I heard him shove some chips in his mouth. "Your'e a cool dude and everything, but don't give up." He was gone in an instant too.

Wendy and Soos were right. Don't give up on yourself. It was 5 now, and lots of people started showing up. I got dressed in my outfit, and danced on the dance floor. It was actually pretty fun, but thinking that no one was there to do it with me, made me a little upset. But today was a big day, and the negatives weren't going to get to me.

Dipper walked down the stairs with a little bow on his shirt. "Is that all you got?" I asked him walking up to him. He gave just stared with a smile across his face. "Hey, kid?" Grunkle Stan asked Dipper.

"I need someone to help with the ticket booth. Do you think you could help?" Grunkle Stan held a roll of tickets.

"oh, of course Grunkle Stan! I promise I won't let you down!" Dipper cheered. His smile became wider. "You promise me Dipper?" He asked.

"I promise." He replied. Grunkle Stan shook his head pleased, and threw the ticket roll at him. Dipper looked at me, still having that smile.

"Well good for you Dip. looks like you'll be outside all night giving tickets to everyone." I said sarcastically. His smile faded into a frown.

"Mabel, come on, I'm not going to be out there all night." Dipper then walked away.

Some people think that the Mystery Shack was creepy. Grunkle Stan had always said, that he made fake merchandise, but people thought it was real. Like the other day, I saw him spray paint gold onto some rocks. The price for it was $40 dollars a piece. That same night, they were gone. I wondered why Grunkle Stan was like this. Ever since Dipper had shown me the journal, things have changed. He's been so caught up in it, and he seemed to never have fun. No, that was a lie. He always has fun, especially with me.

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

I walked into our room, lying down on the bed. As I looked out the window, I thought. _Would I be sitting out there all night? What about Autumn? Or Wendy? The two girls I hang out with, other then Mabel, but~_

Autumn walked into the room holding the same type of tickets Grunkle Stan gave me. She noticed and looked shocked. "D..did you ask to do it too?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." I could feel my stomach forming knots again.

"Well, that'll be cool! I mean, we get to stay at the stand together. I'm hoping we're not out there all night." She rubbed her arm before walking out. Then the knots in my stomach faded. Oh-no. I would be out there with her all night. What if I make a fool out of myself? Questions whirled around my head, and then, everything went grey, again.

A huge orb of light formed in the room, and once it faded, he was here. Bill Cipher.

"Well well well, look at you. Ladies boy, huh?" He laughed. "Hey kid? Whatever happened to our little deal?"

"Leave me alone Bill! What I think is none of your business! And, I'm not making any deals with you okay? You tried to trick me into summoning you, well guess what?-'

"What pine tree? Are you going to cheat out of your journal so you could get rid of me? If you try summoning me then maybe I would give you another chance. Maybe I will tell you the secrets of Gravity Falls. Maybe I'll even leave you alone for good."

 _What could Bill possibly do to me? What could he do that's so bad. He's just a one eyed triangle. He is a dream demon! He can't possibly do anything to me._

BeforeIknew it, everything was colored again. Mabel sat at the end of my bed, staring confused. "You alright bro bro? You've been asleep for over 2 hours!"

"What?!" I was in complete shock. This couldn't be true. "Mabel, are you lying to me?" I asked sitting up, rubbing my eyes. It only felt like 5 minutes.

She stared at me giving me an evil look. "Dipper! _I would never lie to you!_ " Now I could tell she was being serious. I sighed. "I'm sorry Mabel, it's just, I dreamed of Bill again."

"It's alright bro, he's just a triangle. He won't do anything to you." And she skipped down the stairs, leaving me to think out loud.


	9. Questions and Answers

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

I hate to admit it, but Dipper had been acting weird lately. Every time I talk to him, he stutters, or gets really caught up in his own words. I don't understand why, but I think he likes me. Maybe I'll talk to him later today.

Anyway, I helped Mabel with some of the decorations and some little touch ups to the shack. Grunkle Stan handed over a clipboard with at least 20 pieces of paper. "What's this?" Mabel asked grabbed the clipboard from his hand.

"Mabel, Dipper is handing out the flyers. Hopefully more people will come." He replied. "Unless you two would want to do it?" And with that, Mabel dropped the clipboard and backed away. I followed her outside.

"Mabel? Can I ask you something?" I asked folding my arms. She stared at me with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Dipper's been acting really weird around me lately. Does he," I couldn't finish it. I couldn't believe it. "Does Dipper hate me?" I choked out. I couldn't believe what I had said, because by then, Mabel looked like she was going to leave me.

"Autumn, why would you think that, ever? Dipper doesn't hate anyone, except for Robbie, since he literally took Wendy from him, but really?" She looked more upset then confused now.

"I'm sorry Mabel. What was I thinking? It's just, Dipper has been getting all, stutterish. Ha, if he were here, he'd correct me." I laughed at my own sentence. I looked at the sky, watching the sun die down. Mabel was quiet for a moment, and then she stood up so fast, I jumped from the excitement.

"I know why! Dipper loves you! He's doing it again!" I sat up as she told me the sentence, feeling my heart race. _Dipper likes you? But, how?_ I was speechless, and couldn't think straight.

"He, likes me?" I repeated. Wow.

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

I walked downstairs, watching Grunkle Stan approach me. "Hey kid, I need you to do something for me!" After thinking about Bill, my mind washed away. "Wait what?" I asked shaking my head.

"Go and hang up these posters around the shack and in town. I need more than just 20 people coming here." Grunkle Stan threw the posters into my arms, and I didn't want to go around wasting time, but I guess I didn't have a choice.

After hanging about every sign outside of the shack, on trees, houses, and in town, I decided that I was going to have to confess to Autumn that I liked her.

People might ask me, "Hey, I thought you liked Wendy a lot more than her?" Usually Mabel is the one to ask these types of questions. My answers? Autumn is a few months older than me, I'm perfectly capable of hanging out and (possibly) liking her. But Wendy? She's a whole other story. First of all, she's 16 years old. She's too old to date me, and it hit me when I laid my eyes upon Autumn.

I didn't have a way to tell her. It was just as hard as Wendy. It's like, another Wendy, all over again. I didn't want the negatives to get to me. And then, everything turned black and white ~.


	10. The Mistakes

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait in my fanfictions, if you do read them. (rainbownarwhal), your questions shall be answered later throughout the fanfiction.**

(Dipper's P.O.V)

I looked around watching as all the colors faded, into black, gray, and white. Oh no, it couldn't be~ But at this point I knew it was true, and I just wanted to fade away from the scene. Bill appeared in front of me, hovering around in a circle. "Heya Pinetree!" he said after the quiet moment of his entrance. I just wanted to punch him to kill the moment.

Instead, I stood there listening to his evil laugh. "What do you want Bill?"

"Oh you know exactly what I want Pinetree! A deal, that's what, and it seems to me that you are slowly starting to forget about it." He replied, hovering next to me.

"Bill, I don't want to make any deals with you! I'm not summoning you, I'm definitely not going to make any deals with you, I'm so finished~"

"Kid, listen. How do you know if that journal's facts are real? I mean, come on, you tried to get rid of me once by using that thing. And what happened? Nothing. Now, I'll make a simple deal with you. If you do something for me, than I'll tell you all of the secrets of Gravity Falls, and I might get you and a little someone together. You can trust me." He didn't hesitate through out the sentence.

"Bill~"

Bill held out his hand, as blue flames formed and flew through the air. "Kid, it's not that hard. It's like, a deluxe deal I'm making right here, and I've never done this with anyone. So, what do you say?"

I had no words now. He spit everything out at once, I had to think about it. If Bill were to tell me all about Gravity Falls, then, who else would? No one else knew. The book said "Trust No One", but what if Bill was right, what if I could trust him?

I turned around to avoid eye contact with him and thought. _Dipper, come on, trust him or not. You can just find out, or you will regret this decision for the rest of your life. Your choice._

I turned back and looked right into his eye. I threw out my hand to shake his. "Deal."

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

"Dipper!" I called his name for the 5th time now, but this wasn't the first time he'd avoid me. I stared at Mabel, who sat on the counter wearing her purple sweater, gigantic red bow tie, and red skirt. Along with her light blue triangle earrings, I was surprised she wasn't wearing her converse. I stared at her as she jumped off the counter looking confused. "Hey Autumn? Where's Dipper?" She walked over to me, and stared up the stairs.

I couldn't answer. There was nothing to answer, Dipper hasn't been downstairs for the past hour, maybe he was taking a shower, or getting ready for the party. I sighed and turned around, seeing Stan walk around with the last tour before the party. "Now scram! Get out of here!" He pushed people out of the shack and turned towards us. "Ladies! Come on we need to start getting ready! There's at least half the town in the back already!" He walked out before we could speak.

"We're just going to have to have the party without him." Mabel skipped out of the room as I followed.

"B..but~"

"Autumn, you're not going to become the next paranoid one are you? I mean come on, Dipper is late on everything. It's alright. He'll show up sooner or later."

I thought about her statement. Maybe she was right, but what if she was wrong? I turned around and went back into the gift shop and then ran up the stairs. "Dipper?" I ask before approaching his room. I walked in and saw Dipper, his back facing me, as he read his book on his bed.

"Dipper? Why aren't you downstairs?" I asked walking over to him. "Dipper?" I ask again. This time he turned around, but it was very slow, and creepy. "D..Dipp-"

He jumped over to me, tackling me to the ground, as my head bashing into the floor. "Ow! DIPPER?!" I tried to get up, but my vision blurred. Dipper held my arms to the ground, and I pushed him, actually feeling bad. "Oh my gosh, Dipper I'm so sorry..." He stared at me, actually looking scared then angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling guilty then ever.

"Autumn..." He finally spoke. He looked so scared to the point where he ran over and wrapped his arms around me. _Just talk to him, you'll find out what's wrong._ In the process of the hug, it felt, it was a feeling that couldn't be explained at the moment. "Dipper-" I started, but his words began before I could finish.

"He's coming." He said. I hugged me tighter and he rest his head on my shoulder. I did the same, wrapping my arms around him and placing my hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand. _Who was coming?_

Dipper still had his arms wrapped around me, until I saw he left the Journal opened. It was turned to a page with a black, triangular figure. "Dipper, what is that?"

He finally let go, running to the journal and slammed it shut. "Nothing!" He panicked.

"Come on, please tell me. You're really scaring me Dipper." I backed up one step and looking back at him. He stared at me, making the guilt sink into my stomach. "Dip-"

"Autumn, please. Y..you gotta trust me on this. I didn't even tell Mabel about this." He spoke, tightly holding the journal.

"Dipper, you can't trust me more than your own sister."

He looked down giving me the guilt trip. _Trust_ , the word repeated in my head. I ran over to him and hugged him, and he dropped the journal. I could hear his sobs as he hugged back. "I'm sorry." He said, I could feel the tears run down my shirt. Tear formed into my eyes too.

"I trust you Dipper." _I really do. I promise._


	11. Trust No One

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

Still in the hug, I looked over at the stairs to see Mabel sitting there, staring. I let go in the hug, and Autumn looked confused. "What's wrong?" She whispered over to me. I pointed towards the stairs and she turned as Mabel walked closer.

"Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?" She asked really excited looking. "Dipper, excuse me for a moment, I have some business to attend!" She grabbed Autumns shirt and led her towards the stairs. Looking at me, Autumn smiled, but had a worried face. Her lips read, "I trust you", and she disappeared.

Not thinking at first, I followed them. I skipped down two stairs at a time, and jumped down from the last one. "Where did they go-" I spotted them in the gift shop and hid behind the corner.

"I told you Autumn! This is going great!" Mabel jumped around in circles with a little dance.

Autumn had a worried look on her face. "Mabel, I..I don't know about this. It's too much on me.." She said, rubbing her arm. She looked like she was blushing but I couldn't tell. I turned around, acting like I had just walked down the stairs.

"Ohh , hey guys…" I said, tugging at my hat.

Autumn looked at me, but looked scared. Mabel walked over to me. "Come with me you two!" She grabbed my vest and pulled Autumn's arm into the front room. "Okay, here's the deal." But before we knew it, Autumn and I were standing right next to each other. "I'm going to make the cutest couple ever, okay?"

Right then, we were pushed into a closet, and Mabel locked the door behind us. I ran over and banged on the door. "Mabel! Let us out!"

"Not until some action happens!" and she started making kissing noises. I turned around to see Autumn crying.

"No, no no no no no.. What happened?" I asked. I couldn't see her face at all, since there was no light. I tried to wave my arm, and it hit a string. I pulled it, and a dim of light came from the ceiling.

"I, I don't know." She said between sobs. She looked so upset, and her makeup was slowly fading away. Maybe my emotions are getting to me. I don't think I'm ready for any of this. I'm honestly scared Dipper, for you."

My heart sank into my stomach. "Since when? Since when was anyone scared for me? I sit around all day, apparently acting like a jerk to everyone. Autumn, it's okay if you don't trust me." I looked down, but my head start to pound. I was slowly losing my balance, and I fell to the floor.

I could hear Autumn flip out before I fell. "Dipper?! Are you okay?!" she screamed, helping me off the ground. I felt lifeless, I literally couldn't move, and all feeling in my body was loose. Before I blacked out, I told her, "I'm sorry."

Everything around me was a blur, I couldn't see anything. I tried to blink but it didn't work. After a moment, an orb of light flashed before my eyes, and everything was clear. Well, one thing was.

He was there holding his cane, and fixing his bowtie. "Heya Pinetree!" He said hovering over to me. I honestly didn't think this would happen. I looked around, and everything was grey. There was absolutely nothing. It was like I was in a separate room with Bill, and he wouldn't let me out.

"Bill? No, no.. Not now please! I promise-" I stopped. I was to scared, to frightened. I knew what he was about to do. All of his victims knew.

"Sorry kid, a deals a deal." The orb flashed again, but this time, there wasn't any grey. It was an image flashed against the gray like wall. It was Autumn, shaking my lifeless body. She kept banging on the door, crying for help, but there were no answers.

"THIS _WASN'T_ THE DEAL BILL!" I screamed, but my own voice just echoed around the room. "It wasn't.." I whispered.

Then the image faded away. I could hear Bills laughs echo throughout the room. But then I realized. This wasn't a room. This was my _mind_.

"Bill why are you doing this? Please! You can't possess me today!"

"Sorry Pinetree." He said, and after that, I could hear Autumn's cries.


	12. Different Signs

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

I looked at Dipper, as he started to wake up. My tears rolling down my cheek, and onto his face. When he was conscious again, I looked down into his eyes, but they were, different. "D..Dipper? What's wrong with you? Are you-" I stopped myself. _Bill._

I tried to back up as much as I could, but it was hard. I felt like the closet doors were just closing in on me every time I looked at him. I could feel the tears drowning my eyes again. As Bill finally awoken in Dipper's body, I punched him in the mouth.

"Get out of Dipper's body! I know it's you Bill!" Saying the sentence was hard. I choked throughout it, and it didn't help at the fact that I didn't believe Dipper before hand. I actually felt horrible, but I had to ignore that, and pay attention that my best friend was being possessed by a dream demon. Dipper, what did you do?

Bill stood, and the light started to go even dimmer. I slammed my fist onto the door and screamed as much as I could. I didn't even this Mabel was outside of the door, that's how silent it got. Bill began to speak, and it made me jump, it made me go insane.

"Ah, Autumn, my sweet sweet Autumn. What are you doing with yourself?" He started, folding his arms, and acting like the punch never happened. I wanted to punch him again, but who knows, Dipper could be in there, somewhere.

"Bill, get out of his body!" I repeated again. I banged on the door harder, and I could hear the sounds of footsteps coming towards us. "Please! Bill is in here and-" The door swung open before I could finish. I fell forward and almost face planted into the ground. The pain started to rush through my stomach, and my heart felt like it was slowly falling into my chest. I looked up to see Soos standing there, holding out a hand to help me up. I grab it, and he stares into the closet surprised.

"Dude, what were you doing in there?" He asked, pointing towards the open closet.

"D..Dipper, he was in there with me. Mabel trapped me in there and now-" I turned to look in, but Dipper was gone. Or should I say Bill. Bill did this. I wanted to tell Dipper how much of a dumbass I was not believing him in the first place, but he wouldn't understand. At least not right now.

I thank Soos, and ran into the other room, where Mabel was dancing with her other new friends. I grabbed her by her sweater and pulled her into the other room. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked her, feeling my face burn up. Mabel stared confused.

"First of all, I don't appreciate the "h" word. It is not a nice word to use at all. And second, how the heck did you get out of the closet?" She asked. "I forgot all about you guys in there. I guess I got so bored."

"Mabel! Are you serious! We'll talk later, but Dipper is missing. You don't understand. Bill is really here, he possessed Dipper and now he's-" I stopped myself. I wanted to just walk away from Mabel. She already was confused enough, and she wasn't going to help me. I could feel the salty tears run down my face. I was quiet the entire time, and I turned from her.

"I love him, Mabel. And we need to find him. Please," I turned around looking her straight in the eye. "You have to trust me." She looked over with a desperate look on her face, and then she stared back into my eyes.

"Okay, I trust you."

And we took off.

 **A:N/ SO… People! What do you think so far? I'm loving this story right now, and I hope you are too! Sorry about the schedule change, again. But, I've been really busy, it's harder when you get older, and it's not easy sitting around making fanfictions all day! But again, thank you for making these stories possible!**

 **P.S. I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer! Stay with me here! :3**


	13. Waiting for an Answer

**A:N/ Hey Everyone, I just want to let you know, that this chapter is going to get pretty emotional. It's going to be longer than most of my previous chapter, so sit back and enjoy. I suggest for all people that get emotional easy, please, you might want to back off on this chapter. Unless you want to miss something, ;)**

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

I sat in the back of my mind, watching Bill do his work. I knew his plans, he was going to hurt me. He was going to hurt Autumn. I watch Bill make his way through the forest, as I talked to myself.

"I hate you so much Bill. I was so stupid. We had a deal…" I floated around my mind, and things that I always thought about flew around. But my heart sank down to my stomach as I watch multiple thoughts of Autumn spin around me. All the times we've had for the past few days, weeks, maybe months? No. I was getting ahead of myself. There hasn't been "months". Not yet of course, I wasn't going to think of the future this quickly.

"Pinetree, don't get ahead of yourself. Here." As he said that, I was pushed forward, fast. I felt dizzy in the process, and then I could now feel myself fall down into the cold, dirty ground. I lift myself up, and could hear Bill's voice in the background. I was in my own body again, but it felt, different. My body felt sore, and heavy. I couldn't imagine what Bill just did to me. I didn't want to think of what he did to me.

"Bill, what did you do?" I asked, feeling even more dizzy, and before I knew it, I felt like I was pushed back into the dirt. I couldn't lift myself up at this point. It was almost, impossible.

"I control you now, pinetree. Don't think this is the end of your htaed."

The last word sounded like complete gibberish. I couldn't understand the word he had said in the end, but I sat there, lying on the ground. Until my eyes shut, I couldn't feel anything after that.

I sat in the middle of nowhere. Tree surrounded me, but all of it was dead. The grass was dead, along with the trees. I looked around, and above me, only to see a dark gray sky. But everything was gray, and it was different. I knew this wasn't Bill coming. Even if it was, he would have been here by now, hovering around me. Calling out his demands. I felt stiff. I couldn't move anywhere. It was freezing, and I held my shoulders, trying to warmth my body. It wasn't working. Then, the dead bushes in front of me shook. I wanted to run, but I stood there, frozen into the ground.

I didn't think it was possible, but when they finally stopped, someone appeared from them. It wasn't Autumn, it wasn't Bill. It was…

 _Mabel._

She looked horrified. Scared, alone. I ran over to her, the cold wind brushing my hair back. I wrapped my arms around her, but she didn't hug back. She stood there, like a statue. I hugged her tighter, and told her how sorry I was for everything. For making a deal with Bill, but her silence was making me wish Autumn was here. She'd understood. She trusted me.

"Mabel, please, I'm really sorry for all of this," tears were filling my eyes. "I didn't mean any of it." I tried not to cry, but she was still silent, facing the same way she had for the past 5 minutes. I tried to get her attention, but she didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Mabel? Don't you trust me? It's me, Dipper-" but she spoke before I could finish.

"Get away," she said, taking one step back. This time she turned towards me. I could feel my blood rushing through my body. I didn't want to believe it, but Mabel's shadow wasn't her shadow. It was bigger, and it was shaped different. It wasn't her shadow, it was Bill's.

I looked up into her eyes, and her pupils went from circles, to a black triangle.

"I'm sorry." She says and I run through the forest as fast as I could.

I woke up. Still on the ground, I lift myself up quickly. It was a dream. Only a small, horrible dream. _No._

It was a _nightmare._

Bill's laughs echoed throughout my head. I wanted to just be alone. I didn't want this to happen. Bill was making me go insane. I was having too many nightmares, and they were getting out of hand. I couldn't think of anything other than the dream. When I looked around, I was still in the forest, where Bill led me.

Did Autumn and Mabel know I was here? My own sister, locked me in a closet with Autumn, and couldn't do one thing? Unlocking that door. That was it. My life was on the edge of a cliff. In my dream, Mabel had been possessed by Bill. Maybe it was a sign. Something. A clue, or just another mystery?

"Bill? Where's the shack?" There wasn't an answer. He was purposely ignoring me now, I was in the middle of nowhere.

Alone.

Autumn's warm hugs made me happy. Her smile made me shiver, and her personality was pretty much me. Mabel had always been there for me, but now, she's become a traitor. She abandoned me. I didn't think it was possible. But I thought, did she make a deal with Bill, too? Was she tricked? The wind made my spine chill.

"Autumn, where are you?" I sat on the ground, and curled into a ball to try and stay warm. _I'm sorry…_ There wasn't an answer. Not even Bill's annoying laugh came to mind. Literally. For once I had thought it would be nice to have him here, so I wasn't so alone. The last of the daylight had started to fade, and it had become so dark, that it was impossible to see myself. Mabel had always given me her sweater for these types of situations, throughout the cold, windy, nights back at home. Although it was rare, it still felt right. Having her by my side. I was starting to think that that was over. Now, it felt wrong, none of my two favorite people were here right now.

It didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense anymore.


	14. Dipper's Existence

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

It was almost like he wasn't here. Ever.

Dipper had been missing for 3 days. The time flew quickly, like the wind. But not just regular, small, winds. Forceful winds. We searched day and night for him, through the town, woods. It was like Dipper had never existed. My mind thought of nothing other than him, but I wasn't going to let those thoughts get to me.

Without Mabel, I ran outside, into the woods to be honest. I didn't want to be seen, or talked to, because I knew he was around somewhere. I knew Dipper. But that person wasn't Dipper. It was Bill.

And he was the one that knew everything. He could have hidden Dipper anywhere right now. Anywhere, but I probably knew about it. I walked through all of the bushes, and plants, but as I got deeper into the forest, each plant started dying.

I wasn't going to give up now, so I kept on going. I started to run, because it seemed everywhere I stood, the plants died under me. I didn't want to think I was some god or anything, I just felt like everything in the world right now, disliked me.

As I ran, all of the trees behind me started to shrivel, and break into pieces. I watched as they fell to the floor, but the forest was starting to become more clear. I could see more now, and not the dead berry plants lying on the ground.

Then I see someone, a child. Sitting on the ground, crying. I wanted to ask what was wrong. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing managed. Their back was facing me, but I couldn't tell who it was, at first. He didn't move, and you know how I knew it was a boy? The hair. The brown, soft hair, and his little blue hat.

 _Dipper._

I raced over to him and lift him up. "Dipper?! Please wake up, I'm so sorry! I really am!" Tear streamed down my face and down onto him, just like the closet incident. I haven't seen him in 3 whole days. Here he was, lying on the ground, probably dead. _Dipper, you've gotta wake up…_

He shifted around, and I held his head up with my arms. "Dipper, please.." I sobbed, trying to wipe away my tears. It wasn't possible, they wouldn't go away. Dipper moved around some more, and then his eye fluttered open. "Dip-"

He tried to speak, but nothing was audible. He couldn't talk or move. I tried to lift him off the ground but it wasn't working. I then gently put him onto my bag, where his arms hung free, and his head rested on my shoulder.

"Come on Dipper," I told him, running through the forest. I stepped on all of the dead branches, trying not to trip on anything. He tried to speak, but whatever words he could make out, I couldn't. I looked behind me, looking at all of the dead trees, but behind them was the open sky, filled with clouds. I tried not to look from them and ran faster, but they seemed to get closer by the second. Before I knew it, it started to rain, and Dipper was already soaked.

"Autumn?" Dipper was barely audible. He tried to speak another sentence, but the thunder above us blocked it out. The forest was dark, but was lit every few seconds from the lightning. Once we made it to the shack, I walked in and fell to the ground. Dipper was still on my back, almost unconscious. He tried to get up, but I got up before him and placed him onto the couch.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry, what happened back there?" I didn't expect him to answer, he didn't seem alive. Tears shed down my cheek, and Mabel came in, the same expression. She ran over and squeezed Dipper as hard as she could.

"Mabel! Please be careful, he was," I tried to speak. "He was in the woods.."

Mabel looked up at me, very confused. "No, he couldn't of, how can he survive 3 days without, anything?! Dipper, please!"

I thought that there were no near by hospitals around, so I wouldn't know. I was hoping at the same time that he would wake up soon.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Grunkle Stan walked in. _Didn't he just see Dipper? I thought he would have walking right past him._ I looked over to him, confused.

"Did you not see Dipper?" I asked him, getting up to go check on him.

Grunkle Stan nodded his head. Good, so he knew about it. I walked into the living room and saw Dipper sleeping. This time he looked peaceful, like he was actually sleeping. I was so tempted to wake him up and see if he was alright, or check if he remembered anything. I sat down on the couch, and gave him a little shake.

"Dipper? Hey Dipstick? It's Autumn!" I said. I could already feel tears filling my eyes. "Come on Dipper," I started to walk out of the room, when I saw him open his eyes and he looked around confused.

He sat up straight, "Autumn?"

I couldn't resist myself. I ran over and hugged him as tight as I could. "I'm so sorry.." The tears streamed down my face. "I..I-" I stopped myself.

 _Not yet Autumn._

 _Not yet._


End file.
